


Crystallization: Pantheon of the Peak One-Shots

by NightlyDragonfly



Series: Crystallization [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyDragonfly/pseuds/NightlyDragonfly
Summary: One shots for Reddit user Flame-Dragon42’s Pantheon of the Peak, based off the set up lore and edits made.
Series: Crystallization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Marmuite

**Author's Note:**

> These are in no particular order. All edits and lore belong to Redditors Flame-Dragon42 and catfight_animations

Marmu had always dreamed of flying. She had looked up at the emerald ceiling of the Queen’s Gardens and had imagined the breezes she could feel from up there. She had imagined defending the White Lady from the skies while Dryya handled the ground invaders. 

The White Lady had warned her not to dream too hard. Dreams were dangerous and unrealistic. The kingdom was on the verge of falling to the Radiance, the one who made dreams become a reality. Marmu had to wonder if, perhaps, the goddess could help her fly. 

The dreams burned brighter the more Marmu wondered about them. They assured her wish would come true, guaranteed to give her flight.  
Why wait for the queen, they asked, when you could follow our song and achieve your desires faster? Follow the song. Follow it to Crystal Peak, and you will fly at last…

Marmu had acted as it said so. She had followed the song all the way to Crystal Peak. The caterpillar glanced around at the pale purple crystals that surrounded her for miles. Marmu allowed herself a smile. The song that was in an eternal loop louder now. She trekked through the mines, letting the purple light and whispered melody lead her. 

The song stopped. The light flashed once, then vanished. Marmu stared. Before her, surrounded in a dim gleam of lavender and green, were a special pair of wings. Petite in every way, resembling a butterfly’s, the faint leaf-like pattern adorned them, enveloped in luminous white. Purple tipped the wings, causing them to glisten in the light. 

Marmu felt drawn towards them. She calmly reached out with an arm. Finally… she could fly. She could soar. She could touch the sky as she had fantasized for so long. 

Finally, she could reunite with her queen. 

The Hunter observed the creature in front of him. How peculiar, he thought to himself, dredging up his journal to record the subject. It resembled one of his previous analyses, one he had recorded as Marmu. He saw crystals. They adorned this doppelganger. Six on its leg, one each, stray light beams occasionally firing off as she waved them. 

The head was encased in crystal fully and she paid the Hunter no mind as if he wasn’t there. The wings were easily the most noticeable. They delicately flapped. The Hunter observed it for a moment longer, debating ending her life. A conveniently fired laser beam missed him by inches, and it was decided. He opened his journal and wrote. 

“This creature’s dreamed of flying. Those dreams have come true, it seems, but at a heavy cost. Dreams always seem to demand a price.”


	2. The Ascended One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to make these longer as we go on. Have some Gorb.

Gorb was fading. 

Their wisdom was failing their loyal followers, the ones who had ascended with them. Their glowing spears had lost their luster, now mere pale sticks that floated by the Great Mind. 

In the midst of the numerous plans the slug had conjured, they heard a song. Faint and sweet. Calling to then, telling them to ascend once more. 

Gorb had followed the song to the glowing crystallized mines. The song was loudest here, irresistible. The Great Mind could simply not resist. 

The Hunter had heard of the so-called Great Mind. He had no desire to seek their wisdom. He merely wanted to hunt them. He wanted to see this “god”, and rip their very being to shreds with his claws. 

Gorb, the Great Mind. The Hunter had seen him before, but not like this. Pristine amethyst armor, covering the being in all spots. The headpiece was a few spikes on it, and the Hunter found himself admiring it for a moment. 

Shaking himself out of his trance, he pounced on the thing, snatching the being up in a flash. His maw parted and he bit down on the throbbing brain, the crystal armor cracking. 

Countless thoughts, all in warped and twisted voices, filled the Hunter’s mind. He shrieked and released the Great Mind. This bug… they had somehow managed to ascend beyond any god. The Hunter retreated, journal in hand, as the Ascended One fired crystal projectiles in his direction, shouting nonsense all the while. 

"I hunted this creature once, but as I bit into its head I felt its thoughts dig into my own mind like sharpened fangs. What that mind contains I have no desire to witness again."


	3. Crystablobbles

The Colosseum of Fools was usually bustling with activity. Countless fights in the arena, never ending. Today, however, the arena was closed. 

The crystals one of the Fools had found were being crafted into armor. Two trained Oblobbles awaited in their cages. They were a mere few feet apart, but each let out cries of longing as they attempted to reach their mate on the other side. 

Crystal weapons and armor began to pile up, distributed to all the gladiators and beasts alike. The Oblobbles obediently let the Fools attach the armor, a song echoing in their heads. A song that promised eternal peace with the other. 

The Colosseum was opened the next day. Warriors flooded in, but all fell to the new enhancements. The Oblobbles waited.

A warrior did eventually manage to make it to the end of the Trial of the Conqueror. The Oblobbles were released, the male and female adorning different sets of armor. 

The Hunter observed with pity as the warrior was demolished by the endless onslaught. A shame. One less potential prey he could sneak up upon later. 

The Fools had outdone themselves, he took note of. The Oblobbles before these were a joke, easily angered once their partner was killed. The crystal armor of these beasts seemed to deflect any attack. 

The Hunter left a note by Little Fool as he departed. Be warned of the Crystablobbles. 

From his spot above, Little Fool was able to make out the writing of the Hunter as he opened his journal. 

"Even with their minds being assaulted by the whispers of the infection and the song of the crystals, these two beasts remain inseparable. What a powerful will they share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are kinda hard to make longer 
> 
> I cannot wait for God Tamer ngl


End file.
